Never to live again
by L'Amour veritable
Summary: The last moments of all the dead tributes in the 74th hunger games
1. Marvel

Marvel

I hide behind a tree after setting the trap. I know that little girl from 11 will walk straight into it. She comes into the clearing and walks to the tree and my trap meaning to climb it. As soon as she steps on the trigger, she is caught in the trap. She falls down with a crash and starts thrashing around.

I step out from my hiding place and she screams in fright. I am poised with my spear ready to throw when she starts screaming.

"Katniss!"

"Katniss!"

Of course. She's screaming for fire girl. They must be working together. Perfect. Two birds with one stone. I can hear her screaming back now.

"I'm coming Rue!"

I laugh as she comes crashing through the trees and as she gets close I throw my spear at the girl's body. She enters the clearing just as it enters Rues stomach.

An arrow comes from nowhere and pierces my body at the lungs and I fall to the ground choking on my own blood. It begins to pool around me and I know I can't be saved.

I can hear Katniss talking to Rue and telling her it will be alright. She starts to sing a beautiful song as I slip away.

My last thoughts are for my family and my little sister who was counting on me coming back.

BOOM!

Never to live again


	2. Glimmer

Glimmer

I wanted to get home to my family. I never would.

I woke up to a full scale tracker jacker attack

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

Since I was the one sitting right under the tree I got the most tracker jackers swarming around me. I had more than a hundred stings and the hallucinations were starting to overpower me. I thrashed around and screamed for help. Not even my beloved Cato, who I was hopelessly in love with, came back for me. Ariella from 4 was having trouble getting out of here. She wouldn't make it back to the camp, and neither would I. My last thoughts were of my family who would never see my face again. I would be sent home in a box and buried in District 1.

BOOM!

Never to live again


	3. Cato

Cato

I run through the forest with the mutts snapping at my feet. I burst into the clearing where Katniss and Peeta are just sitting there in front of the lake. They were probably waiting for me to come and fight them.

As soon as I reach them they back away though I don't care about them at the moment. I can worry about them later. I run over to the cornucopia and start to climb with Katniss and Peeta right behind me now they have seen the mutts.

I reach the top and lean on the hot golden metal choking up my food and blood. They are trying to fight back the mutts who have an uncanny resemblance to the tributes. I see that the clove mutt with dark brown fur and beautiful brown eyes has just taken a bite out of Peeta's leg. Ha ha good one clove. Now they are wrapping it up though he has already lost a lot of blood.

While she is distracted I regain my balance and my breathing slows. I grab Peeta and hold him to the edge of the cornucopia also effectively cutting of his air supply. He goes blue and Katniss points an arrow at me.

"You can't shoot me without killing him too," I say. She has realised this and looks confused. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't have much time though as Peeta is now turning purple. Then Peeta draws a cross on my hand in his blood and I realise what he means seconds after she does.

She shoots my hand and I let go of Peeta. That was one of the only weak spots in my body armour and she hit it! I fall of the side of the cornucopia while Peeta is pulled back onto the cornucopia by Katniss.

The mutts surround me and devour me at any space they can reach which isn't many though I am in immense pain. It takes until morning until they go away leaving me as a bloody hunk of meat. I moan and scream.

Katniss looks over the side and I mouth please to her. She loads her last arrow and points at my head.

My last thoughts are for clove who is waiting for me wherever I go.

BOOM!

Never to live again


	4. Clove

Clove

I am hidden in a tree waiting out for either 5 or Fire Girl. I'm not really bothered about 5. She'll be an easy pick off later but, it's Fire Girl I really want. She killed two of my allies and I want to get my own back. Not that I liked Glimmer or anything with her fancy looks and constant fear of getting dirty but I liked Marvel, he was all right. Cato promised I could have her so, now he's waiting for Lover boy or Thresh to come out. I honestly don't think Lover boy will show, she's probably got him strapped up in a tree somewhere trying to keep him alive. I bet that's what's in their bag. Medicine for him because Cato knows where he cut him or he says he does.

As the sun rises there comes a sound of metallic whirring and the table rises up in front of the cornucopia and clicks into place. On it are four bags two large ones with 2 and 11 on them, a medium sized one with a number 5 on it and a tiny one with 12 on it barely able to fit on the cloth

Suddenly there is a movement to my left and the red haired girl from 5 darts out and grabs her bag. I wait in by tree for Fire girl as she is my main target. Two minutes later the one and only Katniss runs onto the plain.

I jump down and run in getting my knives ready to throw. I chuck one at her which makes a long cut down her eyebrow. Wrong place. Honestly my aim is getting worse out here. She falls and I take my chance and jump on her and we roll around scratching and scraping at any lace we can reach. She tries to bite my hand but I stop her and pin her to the ground.

"Where's lover boy?" I say. "Oh, I see. You're gonna help him, right? Well, that's sweet. You know, it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue? Well, we killed her. And now we're gonna kill you."

I put my knive to her face and contemplate where to cut her first in the most painful way possible.

"Cato promised me I could have you if I gave the audience a good show," I say

Suddenly, I am pulled off Katniss and forced against the wall of the Cornucopia. It's Thresh. Cato and I badly misjudged his location as we thought he was hiding in the forest.

"What did you do to that little girl? Did you kill her?" All the while I am screaming No and Cato over and over again. He forces my head against the wall and I can hear my skull fracture. I fall to the ground and I can hear Cato screaming for me but he's too far away. It's over for me now.

I can hear Thresh saying something to Katniss and then he runs off to the field again with both the 2 and 11 backpacks and Katniss runs off in the opposite direction with hers.

Cato comes bursting in as the pain becomes too much and I weep as it is now over.

He whispers "Clove," over and over again as I am slipping away. I tell him to kill Thresh as soon as possible and I can see his face harden as a cold smile comes over his face.

My last thoughts are for Cato as our romance will never be known.

BOOM!

Never to live again.


End file.
